everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Commands
Everybody Edits features an ingame chat, where players can talk to each other while in various worlds. However, if you abuse the chat by posting any content we may find inappropriate, you risk getting banned from chatting or from the game entirely. You can report abusive behaviour by using the /reportabuse #playername# #reason# chat command. The ingame chat facilitates a small number of commands that can be used to manipulate the game state and/or manage worlds. All current commands are restricted to world editors, except for /reportabuse #playername# #reason#. However, when /respawn was available, it was unrestricted (for all to use). All commands start with the backslash character ("/"). Currently Implemented /help Shows you a list of ingame chat commands. /loadlevel Reloads the world from the last save and respawns all players at their spawn point. /reset Resets all players. /respawnall Respawns all players at their last touched checkpoint, similar to /reset. /giveedit #playername# Gives edit rights to playername. Use this command followed by a space and the user name you wish to give edit right to. World owners always have editing rights and these cannot be changed. /removeedit #playername# Removes editing right from a user. Use this command followed by a space and the user name you wish to take edit right from. World owners always have editing rights and these cannot be changed. /kick #playername# Kicks a player from a world with a five-minute ban. Use this command followed by a space then the username of the player you wish to kick out. If you wish to specify a reason you enter it after another space character. /kill #playername# Kills the specified player and respawns the player at a world spawn point or the last activated checkpoint. /killemall Kills all players in a world and respawns them at the spawn (or into the nearest checkpoint, if activated). /teleport #playername# #x# #y# Teleports playername to the (x,y) world coordinate (specified in tiles). If x and y are omitted, the player is teleported to the position of the world owner. /potionson #potionid_a# #potionid_b#...#potionid_z# /potionsoff #potionid_a# #potionid_b#...#potionid_z# Sets a list of potions to enabled or disabled. The id's are listed in the potion's description. Note that if the world setting has potions set to "off" by default, it will overrule these specific potion settings. In order for this to have effect, potions must be set to "on". Whether or not potions of any kind are allowed can be changed in the world menu by clicking the "Potions" button. /visible #value# Sets the world to either visible or invisible to other players, values are true or false. Defaults to true. /listportals Returns a list of all visible and invisible portals in the world on the form: 'id,target,x,y,type'. /reportabuse #playername# #reason# Use this to report inappropriate use of signs or chat. Playername and reason is required. Removed Commands /respawn Respawned the player at the last checkpoint. Removed when the Respawn Potion was implemented. /clypp Link to the latest Everybody Edits Clitclip. Category:Basics